


God Forbid They Give Me Grace

by wingedwitch



Category: Smallville, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Crossover, Crossover Femslash, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Vampires, vampire lana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life can surprise you; sometimes, death can too. Warning for referenced suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Forbid They Give Me Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Set post The Originals Season 1 finale, and post Smallville Season 7, minus the kidnapping recon.

She sits before the mirror, brushing her long, dark hair as she does every night, her eyes focused on nothing at all. Her reflection is a blur, like a ruined watercolor, or a future piece of art done by her young roommate. Just blobs of color her brain processes though her mind finds no worth in them.

It isn't until another hand takes the brush that the color sharpens and takes form.

"The baby's asleep," Rebekah tells her, voice soft as the strokes she glides through her hair. The blonde lets a few moments of silence pass between them. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The brunette stares at her reflection again, trying to wade her way through the muddied puddle of her emotions. Her chest clenches when she finds something she can put into words.

"Why did you save me?"

"I didn't," Rebekah answers she moves on to another section of hair. "Despite your wanting to die, you made the choice to transition." Her hands still, resting on the other woman's shoulders. "You're a survivor, Lana Lang, if I ever saw one."

Lana's gaze shifts again, back to her companion, and the small, warm grin she finds there sparks something inside her, something that burns away her self-hatred for the moment. She stands, turning toward Rebekah to act on the impulse. Another second looking into Rebekah's eyes and Lana reaches for her face with both hands as she closes in to capture her lips in a tender kiss. Rebekah discards the brush and returns it in kind.

Their mouths part slowly, soft as the curls between Lana's fingers. "I'm sorry," she whispers, eyes still closed, dark hair falling in her face like a curtain.

Rebekah brushes it back with her fingertips. "Don't be."

Green eyes open to meet blue. "I don't deserve this."

The blonde shakes her head. "You do, and infinitely more. If it takes me saying it every day for the rest of yours for you to believe it, I will."

"It might take that long. Why bother?"

Rebekah's smiled returns, as does the burning in Lana's chest. "Us girls have got to stick together."


End file.
